Kakashi - The Wolf Ninja
by Kaka'RinXxx
Summary: Join Kakashi and friends in reading his Future! Will it be as expected? Or will it be full of Fun, Happiness, Joy and friendship or Sorrow, Sadness, Anger and Devastation? Read to Find out. Rin/Alive, Obito/Alive, Mikoto/Alive, Fugaku/Alive. Pairings are : Kaka'Rin, Obi'Anko, Mina'Kushi, Fuga'Miko (Rated M for Mature Chapters throughout the Story) ( Ages 13 and over only)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone.**

**I must admit I love stories about when Team Minato and the others find out about the future. I'm like, Wow, Awesome.**

**I've made one about Kakashi's life with Rin and his son (Who only existed in my story)**

**and one when everyone find out the future already. **

**This is my new one and I hope it turns out great, Its about Kakashi's Future with Rin if she lived, and Obito lived too! I like the pairing ObiAnko so I had Obito live but still had his eye transplanted!**

**When the cave collapsed Obito was still crushed but after the eye transplant the rock on top of Obito started to crack because Kakashi started to punch it but added Chakra to the punches so eventually it cracked in half and fell off of Obito, Giving Kakashi a chance to put Obito onto his back while lifting Rin in his arms bridal style and climbing out of the cave and onto the thick branch, and well, Its the same as what happened in the Manga but only Obito's live and he doesn't have a crush on Rin, when they get back to the village they find out an Uchiha died so they gave Obito the eye from the dead one, Eventually when Anko returns from her training with the Snake Pedo Obito and her start to get close and start to date after a few weeks. **

**Have fun reading - 'Kakashi The Wolf Ninja'.**

**Naruto: Kashi doesn't own me, if she did she would make Kakashi the star.**

**Kashi (Me): Damn right I would! (Good-Guy-Pose)**

* * *

_Meet KakaRin and ObiAnko - Chapter 1._

They say to change the future can cause many problems, so therefore, you should never mess with Time Travel.

Many things can go wrong in Time Travel like you could get lost in a time where you end up dying in the past so you cease to exist.

But, they never said knowing what would happen in the future was wrong, they just said Time travel was and not Time _Reading!_

Have you ever wondered what your future would be like? What you would do? Where you would go? Who you would meet?

For a certain teenager, his life will change when he reads HIS future,

For Better, Or, For Worse . . .

* * *

"Ugh! It's so Hot! I'm melting!" Obito Uchiha of the powerful Sharingan wielder's clan head's Nephew complained,

He had coal black hair and dark eyes and wore a blue jacket with orange collars and on the trims of his jacket were orange as-well as the sleeve trims with a blue shirt underneath, He also wore Blue pants bandaged to his ankles and blue Shinobi sandles.

"Stop complaining, How do you think the villagers in Suna feel, they live in a freaking desert and this heat reaches all the way over there" The hansome silver-haired Hatake complained,

He was Kakashi Hatake, Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and an Orphan just after be became a Chunin because the villagers and shinobi hated his father and forced the man to commit suicide leaving a 6 year old all alone and forcing him to bare the pain of losing both his parents and feeling he wasn't enough to live for but also the hate of the villagers was directed at him, the shop keepers refused to sell him food most of the time saying "Traitors don't deserve food" and the villagers glared at him , talking about him behind his back and making him feel alone and unimportant, the Shinobi were worse though, The higher-Ranking ninja used to beat him or embarrass him,

They only stopped when Minato Namikaze, His sensei found out and said that if anyone hurt Kakashi then they'd need maps to figure out which way their limbs would face,

But that didn't stop the glares and names, The only people who liked Kakashi, His old classmates before he graduated early, his sensei, His sensei's sensei and the old Toad sages team-mate, the hokage and Kushina-San helped him out

"Kashi-Kun come on it is rather warm today" Rin Nohara, A pretty Brown-haired, brown-eyed Kunoichi with purple rectangles on her cheeks tried to stop a fight before it happened between the two teens

Kakashi was just about to talk back at her in a softer tone of voice than the one he used for Obito but before he could a white light surrounded them, aswell as two other pairs, and they instantly vanished

* * *

The next thing they knew they were all standing in a room with bright blue walls and a soft white carpet on the floor, when they looked towards the middle of the room they saw a sky blue couch fit for four people, and two cream chairs fit for two people surrounding a coffee table in-front of a T.V,

There was a T.V controller next to a note that they noticed so Minato picked it up and began to read off of it hoping to find out where they all are,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi, _

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you,_

_He is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in his life already so he deserves the life he has in our time to happen in your future,_

_The man is Kakashi Hatake._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight, or something funny from the book, Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone just stay quiet while staring at Kakashi wondering about his life

"Well, do you want us to read this Kakashi? Its about you so only you can decide" Tsunade asked the little masked man

"Hai, It will be good for Intel about the future" He confirmed

"Well ok lets see the book is called **'Kakashi The Wolf Ninja' **huh, cool title, I'll go first"

**Kakashi Hatake woke up to feel someone's head on his chest**

Kakashi instantly went red while everyone smirked at him

**He looked down to see Rin, His girlfriend of 11 years resting next to him, and smiled softly when he thought about the past and all the crazy things his best friend, Obito, did**

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked even redder than before while Rin was redder than Kushina's hair at the amused faces of the others

**He couldn't believe that when the Idiot was trapped under the rock he gave him his newly-activated Sharingan to replace his lost eye,**

"WHAT?!" A majority of the room yelled

**He was lucky Kakashi managed to break the rock and get him out of the cave around the same time Rin started to heal him when Minato-Sensei found them,**

"Thank god. . ." Minato breathed out

**He was really lucky when they got back to the village an Uchiha died so he got the dead Uchiha's sharingan to replace his own,**

"Phew . . ." Obito breathed out

**He was mega lucky that when the Uchiha elders wanted to disown him Fugaku the head of the clan put his foot down and told them that nothing like that will happen to his nephew just for being a good and loyal friend, even when the elders threatened to cause harm to Mikoto and little Itachi Fugaku didn't let up but instead told them if anything happened to his family then he would rip their eyes out and told them where he would shove them in a very Un-Uchiha like manner,**

At this everyone smiled at Fugaku for defending his family

**But now the Uchiha's are gone, the only survivors being Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito and Itachi who massacred the clan except his family to protect the village from the elders ridiculous ideas to take over the village, Even when Fugaku demanded that no such thing be said.**

**Kakashi knew that soon there may be a little Uchiha soon thanks to Obito, considering the guys finance is Anko who he loves so very much,**

Obito went red when people laughed

**Obito was very close with Sasuke after Itachi left, To Sasuke Obito was more of a big brother than Itachi ever had been**

**Kakashi himself was seen as a big-brother figure to the villages little pariah since the child was born, The villagers thought of little Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be the Nine-Tails so often mistreated the little boy**

"Thats terrible!" Tsunade fummed

"We have a son...who's the Jinchuriki" Kushina went teary eyed from sadness and happiness

"Thank you... Kakashi..." Minato smiled at the little boy

**When Naruto went shopping for food Kakashi went with him so the shopkeepers kept their mouths shut knowing full well that Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, The man who's copied over a thousand Jutsu and has the highest bounty next to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Son of the White Fang, A man feared all over the Elemental Nations, Was not to be messed with,**

"Cool!" Kakashi squealed shocking everyone

**Kakashi remembered being treated alot like Naruto, Being rejected by shopkeepers, beatings from high-up shinobi, the glares and names but most of all, He knew what the pain of being all alone in the world was like**

"Wait Kakashi was treated like that?! WHY!" Obito was shocked as was Rin

"Because of my Father" Kakashi answered simply

**Although, Kakashi had it harder because he knew why he was hated and he knew that no-one helped him like the way He, Rin, Obito, Anko, Sasuke and the Uchiha couple helped Naruto**

"Well, I had Sensei and Jiji and Kushina-San" Kakashi mused

"Jiji?" Obito was confused

"You haven't called me that since you were six and your father . . ." Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi who smiled back at him

**Kakashi then realised that he, Rin and Obito had a meeting with the Hokage today so he woke up Rin gently**

**"Rin-Chan...Wake up we have to meet the Hokage" He tried but it didn't work so he used another tactic**

**"If you wake up I'll give you a kiss~" He sang and smirked when she woke up and smiled**

**"Wheres my kiss?" She asked smiling only to glare when he kissed her forehead**

**"I never said where I'd kiss you" He smiled Innocently only to laugh when Rin pushed him down and smirked but went a bit red when he kissed her lips**

**"Better?" He smiled**

**"Much better" Rin giggled and stuck her tongue out at him and squeaked when Kakashi flipped them over and kissed her neck**

**"I win" Kakashi smirked and decided to get up and carry her to the shower**

"Woah-ho-ho this would be great in a book, 'Icha-Icha Make Out Kisses' Has a nice ring to it" Jiraiya grinned only to Wither under the glares sent by an Over-protective sensei and the young couple

"Maybe not" He chuckled nervously

**When they finished having a water fight in the bathroom they got ready and set off for the meeting, at Kakashi's usual slow pace to be late, Obito really was a bad influence over the years and infected Kakashi with his 'Mega-Late-And-Bad-Excuse-Maker' Syndrome**

Everyone snickered at Obito who grinned sheepishly

**Kakashi was expecting a large speech but only froze when he got a scroll and read the message inside it and immediately wanted to scream at the old buzzard of a Hokage when he finished reading the scrool**

"What was inside it?" Tsunade and Kushina wondered

**Inside it said**

_**'Kakashi Hatake, Joint Jonin Leader of Squad Seven with Obito Uchiha**_

_**Genin Students:  
**_

_**1. Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**2. Sakura Haruno**_

_**3. Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Report to classroom 12.B Tomorrow'**_

**Kakashi felt like screaming right then and there**

**"IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A REVENGE-OBSESSED EMO KID, A USELESS FAN-GIRL AND THE NUMBER ONE UNPREDICTABLE KNUCKLE-HEADED NINJA!"**

**He just settled for walking home crying anime tears muttering things like 'Stupid Genin, Stupid Emo's Stupid Fan-Girls, Stupid Knuckle head, stupid ninja' **

"Oh Grow a spine" Obito muttered

"Well that was the end of the Chapter, Lets hope the next one had them doing a D-Rank mission" Minato smiled

"Lets get something to eat, I'm really hungry" Kakashi moaned

And they all walked off to the Kitchen

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter.1.**

**Next chapter will be up soon,**

**Have fun reading my other stories while waiting or read Bloody-Mad's story Naruto Genesis of the Nindo, Its a really good story with funny Chapters, I Can't wait until Bloody-Mad puts up a new Chapter.**

**Well that's enough of my Fan-Girlishness , Yuck, I went Girly No way in HELL will I be Girly **

**See you next time! I Hope.**

**Kashi Out! Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello me pretties!**

**This is Chapter . . . 2, Whoo, Yay!**

**I read through my first Chapter this morning and saw a mistake I made on one of the spellings,**

**I meant to say 'Scrolls' not 'Scrools' sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter, It is . . . My precious. (Does evil laugh)**

**Read and Review please! *.***

* * *

_Missions and Dinner Dates - Chapter 2_

We now join the group eating dinner that Rin cooked, It was Pork with sushi and spring rolls.

They all enjoyed the meal while sharing a few conversations, jokes and a few questions "So what do you think will happen next?" Obito asked licking his lips after just eating a Dumpling

"Not sure, but I can't wait to find out!" Rin smiles while turning to Kakashi to smile at him shyly turning a bit red when he looked at her and grinned.

After they all finished and cleaned up they went to sit down and read some more of the book

"I want to read!" Kushina giggled and pulled the puppy-dog face and smiling when Minato nods and hands her the book

"Ahem.." Kushina started

**The night was warm so Rin wore her silk night dress that she personally thought was cute, even though it was partially see-through and went up to her hip-lines and showed some of her panties, if she wore any with them at-least.**

**She was happy when Kakashi said it was nice when he accidentally walked in on her wearing it and saw that it showed a good view if she bent down, but he wouldn't know that, since he didn't watch her. Well, Maybe he did. But only a little to make sure she's safe.**

"Ha! Sure and I'm stupid" Obito grinned as Kakashi went a bit red around the cheeks

**As she walked out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen she heard a loud clang followed by a sound of..._Splashing?_ she was really confused so she walked to the living room only to hear a loud voice screaming **

**"PAKKUN!"**

"Ugh! What's that mutt done now?" Obito yelped when a poof of smoke appeared and said little pug bit him and poofed away again

"He hates being called that" Kakashi snickered

**When she got there she felt the need to giggle a little bit**

**There was Kakashi Hatake, In his black boxers and nothing else on, Including his mask, soaking wet with a plastic doggy bowl on his head, chasing a pug dog carrying the mask in his mouth while Kakashi was red in the face and looked like he wanted to skin the little ****fur-ball alive,**

**At that moment after she calmed her giggling down she felt something fuzzy touch her leg so she looked down and saw the little dog hiding behind her leg so she lifted him up and giggled as Kakashi glared at him**

**"What happened?"**

"That's what we want to know" Everyone murmured

**Kakashi felt himself go red again after she asked that, how the hell was he going to explain that when he summoned Pakkun to give the dog his favourite beef-flavoured water, The Pug asked if he stopped being a wimp and 'mated with his loved one and was having pups yet' and jumped onto Kakashi's shoulder causing him to drop the bowl of water from the top shelf of the fridge onto his head**

Everyone wanted to laugh at Rin and Kakashi when they went red and they tried not to but when Obito and Jiraiya burst out laughing they couldn't hold it in any-more and exploded with laughter

**"Oh, we were just . . . playing tag?" he then taps her arm and says, "Your it" _'Lamest excuse ever! Even Obito can make up a better one than that!"_**

"That's so right . . . WAIT! Hey!" Obito finally understood that then pouts while Kakashi snickers

**"Well let Pakkun get some rest, You need to come to bed anyway, Its late and your meeting your team tomorrow anyway" She put the dog down and grabbed his arm and lead him to the bedroom shutting the door when they got there.**

**When he was done changing in to bathroom into a dry pair of boxers Rin got up and s****he lead him to the bed and sat down only to squeak when he picked her up, sat down and placed her on his lap facing him only to get a deep red blush on her cheeks over the purple markings when she notices he feels something wet in the middle of her legs**

Rin goes completely red and wishes she could disappear when she sees a knowing glint in Tsunade's eyes only to notice them turn to annoyance when Tsunade sees Jiraiya's perverted smirk in action

**Kakashi noticed she felt embarrassed so he did something she least expected, He flips them over so he's laying on top of her with her legs around his waist while he kisses her neck and her chest down to the top of her breasts and he smiles softly at how innocent she was and that she was a little hesitant so he flipped them over again so he was sat up and she was in his lap and muttered **

**"We'll wait until your ready, No rush, now its time to sleep but you might want to change your panties first, they're a bit wet"**

**He waited until she changed them and crawled back into bed to wrap his arms around her protectively and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck to fall asleep**

"Awww so sweet" Kushina gushes and laughs when Kakashi goes redder than her hair

* * *

The Next morning. . .

* * *

**Kakashi and Rin were woken up by a loud noise banging on the door and they tried to ignore whoever it was but the knocking only got louder and louder until Kakashi got up and put some sweatpants and a tank top and stormed over to the door and yanked it open to see Obito grinning like a fool**

"Seriously? you haven't changed in the future it seems" Kakashi sweat-dropped

"But you have, I remember when I did that last time you hit me" Obito grumbled

**It was seven in the morning and the idiot woke him up just so Kakashi could see him grin his ass off? figures, dumb-asses will always be dumb-asses**

**"What the fuck do you want Grins'A'Lot" He couldn't help but mutter, he was having a nice little lay-in with his girlfriend until this Go-Happy fool ruined the nice slumber**

**Obito, Meanwhile pretended to look offended and pressed his hands to his heart**

**"Gasp, You wound me with your harsh words, and to think I finally thought you would be as youthful as the sun, no wait! GAI! I wanted you to be as youthful as Gai! Wait, Thats not possible, anyway we have to meet the little midgets known as Squeals, Grumbles and Sparkles soon so hurry the hell up and get dressed, kiss Rin or whatever and get your ass out or we'll be late, No excuses, Chop Chop!" Obito claps his hands together and pushes Kakashi back in**

. . . . . .

Everyone burst out laughing, from Tsunade's chuckles to Jiraiya and Obito's boisterous laughter

. . . . . .

**When Kakashi and Rin got changed they all walked to meet with the new team only to see Anko with Mikoto and Fugaku walking towards them**

**"Anko-Chan! Hey Uncle where's Sasu-Chan? He already waiting for us?" Obito asked Fugaku never losing his smirk**

**"Obito you know he doesn't like being called that and yes he is" Fugaku sighed**

**"Hey Anko, I think you need to lay off the Dango, Like, alot, your getting fat" Oh, leave it to Kakashi to say that to a sadist like Anko, No-one would ever say that behind her back because she'd kill them so even Fugaku paled when Kakashi said that to her face since he was standing next to her **

**Kakashi wouldn't think twice about saying it again until he saw the look Anko gave him, And then . . . she POUNCED!**

**"Hatake you bastard! Its not dango! ITS A BABY YOU JERK I'M PREGNANT!" Anko could give a bull a run for their money with that anger of hers**

**"That's what I wanted to share with the team including my little cute cousin but, oh well" Obito whined out an "OW" when Anko hit him over the head and told him to at least ACT like he was interested**

"Yeah...When the time comes, We will ADOPT" Kakashi chuckles only to sweat bullets when Rin looks at him with a glare in her eyes

"Hell no Hatake! When the time comes we WILL have sex and you WILL get me pregnant and you WILL help clean the dippers and feed and play with the baby, AM I UNDERSTOOD!" was bellowed only to have a little weak squeak of "Yes love" by the beetroot red-faced Kakashi

Obito and Jiraiya stayed quiet for about 5 minutes until they gave in and started to snicker that ended up turning into laughter

**"Anyway Kakashi hurry up and knock Rin up I don't want to be the only one who's pregnant!" Anko whined after boinking Obito on the head for sticking his tongue out at her**

**Kakashi hated Anko when she said that because he knew him and Rin were so close to doing _it_ last night but they decided to wait until they were completely ready so they just snuggled close together and fell asleep**

**"Um . . . we're taking our time thanks" Kakashi was very uncomfortable with convocations about his and Rin's sex life and to be honest he got irritated by it aswel**

**Rin was about to speak but a voice she hadn't heard since she was 8 spoke next**

**"You grew your hair I see . . . Rin . . ." Rin and Kakashi turned around to see a man ho looked to be near 50 years old with brown hair and eyes like Rin's but he doesn't have the markings on his cheeks since she got them from her mother**

**"Father . . ." For once she's so shocked she doesn't speak from sadness and a little bit of fear "I . . . I thought you were dead . . ."her eyes fill up with unshed tears**

"Fear? why would you be scared?" Kakashi asks unsure about his Girlfriend-To-Be's attitude

Rin was worried what everyone could do to her father if they found out what he used to do she she lied and said that she didn't know

**Her father, Toma, was not amused at that and he planned to let her know about it**

**"I'm surprised you survived the war we all know your mother didn't so how could a little girl like you survive, Last I recall you were weak and unable to fight" Toma noticed a glare coming his way from Kakashi and smirked**

**"Well who knew? Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja is dating my daughter and trying to not make her sad? how sweet." the glare only just got bigger and more frightening**

"Fuck that stupid bastard who's he to say them things" Obito was not happy someone said that about his surrogate little sister

Kakashi noticed Rin was close to just breaking down and crying so he pulled her into hug and tried to comfort her

**Obito knew that Kakashi rarely lost his temper but when someone insulted Rin he lost it quicker then he lost his goggles, which are actually on his head over his forehead ****protector,**

**"Well I'm sure we'd . . . stay and chat if we could but . . . we've got little kiddies to meet, Come on Kakashi." Obito tried to get him away from the man before Toma says something that pushes him over the edge and says something that would made Kakashi kill him**

**Unfortunately the man must have a death wish because . . . **

**"I'm not surprised your not pregnant yet, you'd probably fall over ad damage the baby knowing your luck since your so clumsy and weak, The baby would probably end up just as pathetic as you becau-" He was abruptly shut up by a gloved fist making its way into his nose**

**"Shut the fuck up or I**** swear to all things holy and sacred I Will kill you and it will be not at all peaceful! Do not ever say things like that! she's not pregnant yet because we're taking it slow, Unlike you I don't want to just shove it in to things and hope something's configured! SHE IS NOT PATHETIC! SHE'S SAVED MY LIFE AND HUNDREDS OF LIVES WITH HER MEDICAL NINJUTSU! NOW GO TO HELL YOU STUPID BASTARD" Kakashi fumed, Obito could of sworn if Kakashi got any madder then steam would be comming out of his ears**

"Hell yeah! teach him to keep his mouth shut Kakashi!" Minato and Jiraiya encouraged him with Tsunade's evil cackling in the background

Rin looked at Kakashi and smiled while she hugged him making him go red and eventually hug her back

"That was so good!" Obito had to muffle his laughter into the carpet

**After Kakashi took some deep breaths he turned around and put his arm around Rin's waist and said**

**"Well I guess we'll see you guys on the roof of the academy then, See ya!" with that Kakashi poofed away using Shun-shin**

**Fugaku was turning blue from trying to hold his laughter in but when Kakashi poofed away he realeased it by cackling and even fell to the floor, He must of really found it funny.**

"Pft . . . Fugaku seems really relaxed" Minato murmured

* * *

**Kakashi and Rin appeared outside a classroom door and noticed it was slightly open but saw some white powder on the floor so they looked up and noticed an eraser jammed in the door**

**"Hm, might as-well amuse them" Kakashi muttered and walked in letting the eraser hit him on the head followed by some cackling of a blonde-haired boy until he opened his eyes and saw who it was and paled a bit while smiling nervously**

**"He He, Hi Nii-San" You could see the sweat form on Naruto's brow so Kakashi decided to release his fears,**

**"Don't worry Otouto, now everyone go to the roof, the joint sensei will be waiting up there with people we know, Ja Ne" Kakashi decided to leave the way he came, Via poofing away.**

* * *

**The three Genin climbed their way to the roof only for Sasuke to become shocked when he saw who else was there, He wondered why his family was there but noticed that Obito was ginning and checking out Naruto and Sakura,**

**Suddenly, something clicked and Sasuke knew what they were doing there now, He unfortunately felt sick and couldn't help but think something aloong the lines of **

**_'Oh, No now I'm stuck with what appears to be 4 idiots this will be so fun!'_**

"You little brat!" Obito fumed while Kakashi glared at the book Kushina had in her small, soft hands

"Thats the end of this chapter!" she squeaked

"Im hungry, lets get dinner" Rin smiled while everyone nodded and got up

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 2!

I hope it was up to your standards, I Put Rin's father from my other story 'The Hatake Family' Into this one because I wanted to have them reading about him and hating him,

Any-way the next chapter will be up soon

Bye!

Kashi Out Xxx


End file.
